Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Storage systems for storing or maintaining data may include various data storage devices such as hard disk drives (HHDs), solid state drives (SSDs) or direct access storage devices (DASDs). These storage systems may be implemented according to one or more types of storage architectures that may include a storage area network-attached storage environment, a storage area network or a disk assembly directly attached to a client or host computer. In some examples, data can be lost when one or more data storage devices fail or a portion of data stored on the one or storage devices becomes corrupted (e.g., checksum or media read errors). In order to avoid the loss of data, one or more schemes may be implemented in a storage system. These one or more schemes may include mirroring, backup or parity protection.